Sigrun
Sigrun is a healer of the Aesir and Vanir prides. She is the nest-mother of Rashard and biological mother of Thyra, Ragna's windsister and Caj's mate. She is also the maternal grandmother of Kaviar and mother-in-law of Kjorn. Description Sigrun is said to be a tawny Vanir with brown eyes. She is the daughter of Hrafn who was a powerful gryfon healer and is said to have ties to ravens. History Song of the Summer King Sigrun first appears after The Hunt. She is shown to be a fairly helpful healer when she helps to set prince Kjorn's wing back into place after he sprained it hunting Lapu. After Rashard returns from hunting down Catori on the Star Isle, he asks Sigrun if he was like his father, but Sigrun reprimades him and says they are one pride and he shouldn't dig into things. Later, Shard hears her speaking with a gryfess's whose voice sounds familiar about a rebellion. It is later revealed, albeit accidentally, by Stigr that Shard's true mother is Ragna and not Sigrun. After Shard nearly kills Sverin by pulling him into the water, Sigrun is there helping his wounds to keep him healed. She then talks to Stigr about how much she loved him, but he never came and then the Aesir invaded and he lost a fight and fled. She then returns to Sun Isle with her wingsister to keep an eye on the pride. Skyfire Along with Ragna, Sigrun is shown to be watching over the prides to keep it safe from things within. She is suspicious of Halvden and his intentions. When both Caj and Kjorn are nowhere to be found, Sverin is ready to exile all of the Vanir and Half-bloods (excluding those in the king's guard) thinking that they bewitched his song and wingbrother and sent them to their deaths. Thyra also reprimades him, stating that his fear and distrust did. Sverin then chases the Vanir out of Sun Isle along with his guard. Sigrun then stays underground with Ahanu, who lets them stay in the underground tunnels. She then meets up with Caj once more after his wing is broken. A Shard of Sun Sigrun is there with others when they lay out their dead on Black Rock. When Caj reveals that he will look for Sverin, she tries to stop him but fails. She is there with Ragna, Kenna, her daughter and Astri when Halvden sits trial in front of them. After Astri flees, she goes after her. She later appears when her mate returns after finding Sverin. She thinks about the returning Vanir, and reassures him that she will always choose him. By the Silver Wind Sigrun appears briefly in the book. When the wyrms attack, she is helping the whelping gryfesses and seems to be frustrated about how Kjorn led his warriors into battle. Trivia *She and Stigr might of been mates *She is the daughter of Hrafn, and isn't trusted by Sverin because her father was a powerful healer Gallery sigrun_by_silverscarecrow33-d875a6r.png.jpeg Sigrun.png Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Stub Articles Category:Gryfons Category:Vanir Category:Song of the Summer King Characters Category:Skyfire Characters Category:Healers Category:Protagonists Category:Shard of the Sun Characters Category:By the Silver Wind Characters